<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calm Down? Geralt, You Are Kidnapping Me! by HappyJuicyfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453455">Calm Down? Geralt, You Are Kidnapping Me!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit'>HappyJuicyfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier does not like social distancing, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plague, Post episode 5, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a plague spreads across the continent, Geralt makes sure his bard stays hidden in the trees, out of the way of people. </p><p>Jaskier 100% disagrees with this plan. </p><p>--</p><p>“You were in the middle of a crowded tavern, in the middle of a populated town, during a plague.” Geralt growled, “of course it was dangerous, Jask, you’re human.” </p><p>“I am aware, Geralt. And who do you think has spread the news about the plague? Me.” Jaskier straightened up, “In fact, I wrote a rather popular song-” </p><p>“I know, I heard it,” Geralt rolled his eyes. “That’s how I knew you were being an idiot, and traveling around the most infected areas of the continent. That stops now.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calm Down? Geralt, You Are Kidnapping Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovely readers :) </p><p>This is a story about Jaskier and Geralt dealing with the plague, because COVID19 seems to be the only thing on my mind and this helped me get some writing done at the same time haha. Warnings though, this does talk about plague a lot, and how illnesses can be deadly. Might not be the best for you if you are having a hard time with this. It's not the coronavirus though, more like a medieval plague, if that makes it a bit better for anyone. Also, the focus of the fic is mostly social isolating, and Jaskier having a hard time with that. No within the story gets sick :) </p><p>Now that I've finished this, hopefully I can move on to other fics I was actually planning on writing! :p</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warnings: this is about plague, they talk about people getting sick, and possibly dying.<br/>Geralt and Jaskier are not really affected though - this is mostly about social distancing, and Jaskier being sad and pining.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>
A plague had spread across the continent. It started near the coast, but quickly spread across the trade routes. No one really knew how it was spreading so fast, or where it had gone, where it was safe… but Jaskier was going to find out. </p><p> </p><p>Oh yes. This was indeed his time to shine. </p><p> </p><p>Ever since he’d parted ways with Geralt, the love hearted fool, he’d been running low on material, but this? A plague spreading across the continent that no other bard was brave enough to follow? This was his moment. </p><p> </p><p>This was his chance. </p><p> </p><p>This was, as Jaskier liked to say, his true time to shine. </p><p> </p><p>So here he stood, on a table in one of the most popular taverns in Vizima, singing his heart out: </p><p> </p><p>“The plague first spread East, but now it’s spreading West,</p><p>And just last moon, it took one of our best, </p><p>The great King of this land, took before his time, </p><p>And as rumor has it, it will soon take his wife. </p><p> </p><p>What does this mean for you? </p><p>Well my friends, have no fear, </p><p>For I- the noble bard- will travel far and near, </p><p>To let you know- Agh!” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier flailed, something pulling him back and off the table, his lute falling out of his grasp. Jaskier tried to get his footing when he hit the floor, tried to pull away, but whoever had grabbed the back of his jacket was not letting go. “What the-” he twisted around, “Geralt?!” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt grunted at him. He didn’t let him go. </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, what, let me go!” Geralt did not let him go. In fact, Geralt stalked right out the door of the tavern, dragging Jaskier out with him. “Hey! I was kind of busy-” </p><p> </p><p>But Geralt was clearly not listening to him, because the next thing Jaskier knew, he was on top of Roach, Geralt climbing up behind him, and not feeling entirely sure how he’d gotten up here. </p><p> </p><p>He frowned when Roach started to trot, heading right out of town. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, wait, I was- my lute!” Jaskier tried to move, to get off or twist around or anything really, but he couldn’t. Geralt had him pinned in place. “Geralt! All my stuff is back there!” </p><p> </p><p>“I got your things from the innkeeper, calm down.” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, calm-<em> calm down </em> ? Geralt, you are <em> kidnapping me </em>!” He tried to squirm again to no avail, “I dropped my lute back there, Geralt, stop!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not stopping.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasped, outraged, and tried to shove back into the bastard Witcher. He didn’t even budge. He elbowed him in the stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt ignored him. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grumbled, finally settling more comfortably on Roach. He supposed this was better than the last time he was allowed to ride her but… not by much. For one thing, Geralt was pinning his arms down rather uncomfortably in place. </p><p> </p><p>For another, Geralt's cock rubbing against his arse was extremely distracting. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t stop for hours, and by the time they slowed and dismounted, Jaskier had given up on asking. He stomped over and sulked on a log as Geralt set up camp for the both of them. He didn’t even try to ask Jaskier for him, which was smart of him, really, but Jaskier was still pissed. </p><p> </p><p>He glared at the Witcher when Geralt offered him food. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want your bloody food!” Jaskier snapped, grabbing the food from him in annoyance. “I want to know what the hell you think you’re doing?!” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s mouth twitched, the only sign that he found Jaskier amusing, and Jaskier would have missed it if he hadn’t been traveling with the Witcher for so long. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want it, why did you take it?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier frowned, then looked down at the food in his hand. He scoffed, took an angry bite, and then chewed on it with his back to the Witcher. He deserved the silent treatment after all this. Make him see what it felt like to spend time in brooding silence for a change. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt sighed behind him, the bard didn’t turn around. A moment of silence passed between them before Geralt sighed again. “<em> Jaskier </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier only turned to throw his bones into the fire. The rabbit had, actually, been delicious. But fuck Geralt, Jaskier wasn’t about to tell him that. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to <em> protect </em> you,” Geralt said, a few long moments later. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier turned to him, but only to glare. “I was in the middle of a tavern when you dragged away, Geralt. I would hardly call that dangerous! Far less dangerous then when I travel around with you! You’re the one always telling me to leave, so why-” </p><p> </p><p>“You were in the middle of a <em> crowded </em> tavern, in the middle of a <em> populated </em> town, during a <em> plague </em> .” Geralt growled, “of course it was dangerous, Jask, you’re <em> human </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am aware, Geralt. And who do you think has spread the news about the plague? <em> Me </em>.” Jaskier straightened up, “In fact, I wrote a rather popular song-” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I heard it,” Geralt rolled his eyes. “That’s how I knew you were being an idiot, and traveling around the most infected areas of the continent. That stops now.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked at him, and then finally clued into why they were in the middle of the gods forsaken woods, “pardon me, are you suggesting I stay here? During the most popular moment of my career?” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a career if you’re dead.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier spluttered, “well, I- I also don’t have a career if I disappear! Without my lute! Or my coin purse! I had a lot in that, Geralt, and you just left it-” </p><p> </p><p>“Your lute and your coin are in the saddle bags,” Geralt said, calm as ever. “I grabbed them after I grabbed you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier opened his mouth, closed it, huffed, and then opened it again. “That’s something, at least,” he finally said, crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt just smirked at him. The bastard. </p><p> </p><p>“How long are you expecting me to stay here, then? A fortnight?” </p><p> </p><p>“A few months,” Geralt said, turning to his own food like this wasn’t shocking news. “Then I’ll go into a town and see if it’s died down.” </p><p> </p><p>“A few- sorry, did you say a few <em> months </em> ?” Jaskier sprang to his feet. It was one thing for Geralt to come bursting in, on some strange rescue mission. It was another to keep him in the middle of nowhere for <em> months </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve traveled with me for months before,” Geralt said, his expression clearly saying he didn’t see the problem. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, but there <em> was </em> a problem. A big one. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> traveled </em> . As in, we moved to different places, stopped in towns. Slept in proper beds. You can’t expect me to sleep on the dirt for <em> months </em>, Geralt!” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt just rolled his eyes again, tossing his own bones into the fire before getting up to riffle through Roach’s saddle bags. He pulled out four bed rolls, and threw two at Jaskier, who promptly did not catch them, and instead watched them roll away behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt paid that no mind. “I thought you might complain about that, so I brought some extra padding. I also brought cards, for when you get bored.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gaped at him. “Who are you?” Geralt frowned at him. “No seriously, who are you? What is happening right now? Last I saw you, you were following after Yennefer. So what is happening right now?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yennefer and I are friends,” Geralt said, not even looking at him as he laid out his bedrolls. “And she’s a powerful sorceress, I don’t need to worry about her when a plague comes through.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see, so this is pity. For you only human friend.” Jaskier shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed, “I didn’t say that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, you’d never call me your friend.” </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> Jaskier </em>-” </p><p> </p><p>“In the morning, I’m leaving,” Jaskier said, nodding in resolve. He moved to grab the bedrolls, positioning them by the fire just the way he liked it. </p><p> </p><p>“In the morning, we’re going to the nearby river and washing you and all of your belongings.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um, no, in the morning- I am leaving. Why would I-” </p><p> </p><p>“Because plague sticks to things, and your own clothes could make you sick if we don’t wash them.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier frowned, that didn’t sound right. “Water makes you cold, and gets you sick faster.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a myth,” Geralt was in his bedroll now, his eyes already closed. “I’ve seen my fair share of plagues to know how to survive one. You’re washing tomorrow, and that’s final. Try to leave and I’ll just track you down.” </p><p> </p><p>“... That’s not terrifying or anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“At least you’ll survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier watched him thoughtfully for a moment, before he shook his head and crawled into the bedroll.</p><p> </p><p>He would talk some sense into the Witcher in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>Geralt did not listen to sense in the morning. Jaskier tried, and tried, to explain his side of things to the Witcher, but he wouldn’t listen! </p><p> </p><p>He just kept washing things! </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, come on!” Jaskier said, <em> again </em> , as he watched Geralt wash out another set of Jaskier’s clothing, “this is a chance of a lifetime! A chance to get my name known across the entire <em> continent- </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Your name is already known across the continent,” Geralt said, sniffing Jaskier’s pants before nodding in satisfaction. Jaskier wrinkled his nose at that. “For singing all those blasted songs about me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, which made <em> your </em> name known across the continent. I’m just known as the bard who sings about Witchers.” Jaskier put his hands on his hips, “I can’t sing anything else without people getting mad at me anymore. This is my chance to break out of that!” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked at him then, and was that… hurt, in his eyes? “You don’t want to sing about Witchers anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>“Um,” Jaskier floundered, taken aback, “it’s not that I don’t want to, I just- it would be nice to change it up a bit-” </p><p> </p><p>But then he blinked, and Geralt looked the same as ever. As indifferent to Jaskier’s songs as he always was. “You can sing about the plague when it’s over, Jaskier.” </p><p> </p><p>The bard sagged, sitting against his rock and crossing his arms. Geralt was clearly never going to understand. He would have to sneak off when Geralt wasn’t looking. </p><p> </p><p>Poor bastard. The one time he actually showed that he cared for him, and Jaskier had to leave… </p><p> </p><p>It was for the best though. Jaskier belonged out there, with the people. If he spent time with Geralt, all of those old feelings he’d finally gotten under control would come rushing back and… and Geralt belonged in this world. </p><p> </p><p>The world of chaos, and monsters, and… fancy, sexy, sorceresses who knew how to handle a djinn when it attacked- </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier didn’t belong at Geralt’s side. Not anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The slap of wet clothes against the rock startled Jaskier out of his thoughts. He looked over to find Geralt arranging everything he’d just washed against the smooth surface, so it could dry in the sunlight. </p><p> </p><p>Rather thoughtful of him, actually. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, taking Jaskier by surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“You smell sad, what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wrinkled his nose again, “I smell…?” he shook his head, he’d forgotten Geralt could smell the strangest things. “Nothing, I’m fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier-” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve kidnapped me in the height of my career, Geralt, of course I’m sad.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt cocked his head at him, like he didn’t quite believe that. Jaskier wondered, like he always did, if the Witcher could smell lies as well. </p><p> </p><p>Bastard never gave him a straight answer about that. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt eventually grunted though, so it seemed he was letting the matter drop. “Come on, we’ll go set up traps while these things dry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um,” Jaskier stood up from the rock, following after the Witcher as he made his way back to camp. “I was thinking, that I would do some music while you went off and hunted or what have you. You know… how we usually do things-” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not leaving you here when you’re clearly planning to run off the second I turn my back,” Geralt turned to him then, one brow raised. </p><p> </p><p>“Me? Run? I would never-” but Geralt was throwing rope at him now, and Jaskier sighed as he bent down to pick it up. “Fine. Teach me how to set up these traps.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt smirked at him. The bastard. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier learned how to set up the blasted traps. One of his own even caught the rabbit they had for dinner. He refused to meet Geralt’s smug gaze when he cheered about this though. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn’t need any encouragement right now. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt also showed Jaskier how to sharpen sticks into spears, so they could hunt larger game later, and they talked long past sundown. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stared up at the stars afterwards, waiting for Geralt to fall asleep, and kind of hating himself for what he was about to do next. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was being so nice… for once. And Jaskier was about to betray his trust. </p><p> </p><p>But it was for the best. Jaskier needed to leave. He needed to slip away, under the cover of dark, so that everything could go back to its natural order of things. Jaskier, to his singing and his people, and Geralt to his… hunting. His <em> sorceress </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. It was for the best. </p><p> </p><p>Even if this had been a surprisingly lovely day, and the thought of leaving Geralt now made his chest ache. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reminded himself that Geralt didn’t… feel for Jaskier, the same way Jaskier felt for him. He was doing this out of kindness for his human companion, not out of… not out of love. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt let out a snore across the fire, bringing Jaskier out of his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Now was his chance. </p><p> </p><p>He waited a few more beats to be certain, but Geralt’s snore came again, and he knew it was time. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped out of the bedroll as quietly as he could. He had never unpacked his pack and lute, so those were easily grabbed on his way out of the clearing. He tiptoed, staying as quiet as possible, for many yards. </p><p> </p><p>It was only when he couldn’t see or hear the crackling of the fire anymore that he let himself relax. It was still a while later before he allowed himself to sigh in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fucking hell!” Jaskier shouted, twisting around. Geralt was standing right behind him, his arms crossed and his face pinched in an unimpressed gaze. “How did- you were asleep!” </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you sneaking off,” Geralt said, “I thought you’d gone for a piss, but when you didn’t come back I looked around. Your missing lute case was a giveaway.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I- you were asleep!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Geralt grunted, before he stepped forward and grabbed Jaskier by the arm, dragging him back to the camp. </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt-” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s for your own good, Jaskier. You’ll thank me in a few months, when you aren’t dead.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grumbled, stomping his foot angrily when they got back to the camp and Geralt unceremoniously grabbed his things from him and dropped them by Roach’s saddle bags. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t-” </p><p> </p><p>“Go lie down.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed, but stomped back over to his bedroll, admitting this was a lost cause. </p><p>He paused when he saw Geralt picking his own up. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you…?” he gapped when Geralt moved around the fire, and positioned his roll right next to Jaskier’s. “Geralt!” </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to try sneaking off in the night, I need to know. You could have gotten to the closest town if I hadn’t noticed.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier scoffed, yes, that had been the plan. “Oh, the horror,” he sneered, climbing back into his own bedroll, and turning his back on the Witcher. </p><p> </p><p>“Plague’s are dangerous, Jaskier, the closest town could be deadly for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier didn’t reply, he pulled his blanket over his head. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed. “I’m sorry this is hard for you.” He said, in a voice so soft, Jaskier almost missed it. It was… sweet. But Jaskier didn’t reply. </p><p> </p><p>It was too late in the night to be confused by Geralt’s soft words. Instead, he closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to take him out of his misery. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jaskier woke up to Geralt cooking another rabbit. Geralt praised Jaskier for his traps, and gave him more than his fair share of the food for breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier accepted the wordless apology. Even if he was still a little bitter. </p><p> </p><p>The days passed without much drama, after that. The fished, and hunted. They mended clothes, and made their own weapons. They played card games in the afternoon, when the light was at its best. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Geralt would suggest Jaskier play his lute. Or compose. But Jaskier wasn’t in the mood. Not when playing reminded him of all the coin he was missing out on right now. </p><p> </p><p>It was useless to play without a welcoming audience. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt for his part didn’t seem to mind either way. He had a number of things to do to take up his time, all Witchery and interesting, but Jaskier mostly lay on his bedroll and watched the clouds go by. </p><p> </p><p>He waited for his chance to break free. </p><p> </p><p>Not that he wasn’t enjoying these easy, carefree days, with his Witcher. They had never had so many of these days together before. A few, here and there, between hunts and jobs. A day or two of rest after a particularly nasty injury. </p><p> </p><p>But never like this. </p><p> </p><p>They had never spent time together… just to spend time together. They had never lived in each other's space just to enjoy it. </p><p> </p><p>And he supposed… they still weren’t doing that now. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt was keeping him here to keep him alive, and Jaskier was here because he couldn’t leave. </p><p> </p><p>The thought made his heart ache. Tears sprung to his eyes, if he focused on it for too long. </p><p> </p><p>He would give anything, for Geralt to want to spend time with him… just to spend time with him. He used to long for these days, when they had nothing to occupy themselves with but each other. </p><p> </p><p>But Geralt had Yennefer. </p><p> </p><p>And Jaskier… Jaskier had to get back to his music. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>His time came when Geralt noticed something was wrong with Roach’s front right hoof. She had something caught in it, her horseshoe out of place, and Geralt fused over her, trying to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier left his pack this time. He only took his lute, thrown over his shoulder with such ease that Geralt didn’t even notice, and he headed to the river. </p><p> </p><p>He made it at least a mile, this time, before Geralt caught up to him. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier would not be so forgiving after this. </p><p> </p><p>Not because Geralt caught him, and dragged him back to the camp. No, that had been practically expected, at this point. But the bastard had then proceeded to <em> tie him to a tree. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, <em> really </em>?” Jaskier said for the fifth time, hitting his head against the bark in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to help Roach, and I clearly can’t trust you,” Geralt said, like it was obvious. “I’ll release you when I’m done.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grumbled. The bard dug into his back unpleasantly. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>Geralt did not, in fact, release him when he was done. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he went hunting. And then he cooked his food, and washed up in the river, before he untied the bard. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stomped away from him angrily as soon as he could, sitting on a log on the other side of the fire with his arms crossed. He turned away when Geralt approached to offer him food. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier- “ </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> hungry </em>,” Jaskier snapped. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed. He placed the food on the log, clearly expecting Jaskier to eat it later, but the bard refused. </p><p> </p><p>He went to bed that night, his back to the Witcher, and shoulders tense. </p><p> </p><p>He ignored Geralt’s whispered good night. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jaskier took his lute, stomped over to the river, and played on one of the rocks. </p><p> </p><p>He played and played, until his fingers were sore, and his voice croaked. Geralt tried to bring him food again, but Jaskier refused it. </p><p> </p><p>All he had was his music. And soon his voice would give out, and he wouldn’t even have that. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>The next day went by much the same. And the next. And the next. </p><p> </p><p>He lived off of berries he picked for himself on his walks to the river, and fish he caught himself from the cold waters. </p><p> </p><p>Something inside of him itched for connection. To be able to talk, or touch, another person. To sing with an audience again. To hear laughter. </p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t near any other people, and he didn’t know when he would be again.</p><p> </p><p>And the person he was stuck here with was a complete bastard. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked unhappy everytime Jaskier came back to their camp, only to lie in his bedroll and turn away from him. </p><p> </p><p>Well, too bad. All Geralt had to do was let Jaskier go, and then they could both be happy. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier got up the next day and headed to the river. He ignored the feeling of Geralt’s eyes on the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>If Geralt wanted to talk to him, he could bloody well learn how to start a conversation himself. </p><p> </p><p>He picked berries on his way, eating the juicy fruit until his shrunken stomach was full. He sat on his usual rock, and plucked away on his usual chords. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t sing. His throat was feeling raw, whether from overuse or emotion, he didn’t want to know, but he was giving it a break either way. </p><p> </p><p>He played until the sun dipped past it’s peak. He made his way back to the camp, trying to decide if he wanted to forage some more, or just lie down and call it a day. </p><p> </p><p>He was feeling awfully tired. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he couldn’t do either. Geralt was standing, his arms crossed, at the entrance to the camp. He didn’t let Jaskier slip past. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier groaned, “about?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s face was blank, but his next words were tinted with concern. “You aren’t eating.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier looked at him skeptically, “why Geralt, it almost sounds like you care.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt dropped his arms, his entire stance shouting exasperation, “of course I care, I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I didn’t care!” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need you pity, Geralt, I can take care of myself!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not-!” Geralt huffed, turned away to take a breath before he turned back and spoke more calmly. “This is not pity, Jaskier. This is me, trying to take care of you during a plague, because I care about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier squinted at him. He sounded sincere but… and this might just be the starvation talking, but what Geralt said made absolutely no sense. “I don’t understand.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned at him, “what part?”</p><p> </p><p>“The- all of it!” Jaskier waved his hands around. “We’ve known each other for years, Geralt, and while I always considered you a friend, you, <em> repeatedly </em>, told me I was not!” Geralt opened his mouth, but Jaskier talked over him. “So I left! I left like you were always telling me to! Like you always wanted me to! You have Yennefer, and your horse, and your monsters, so why-” his voice cracked, but Jaskier swallowed and worked past it. “Why can’t you just let me have my music? Why won’t you let me have something that’s my own?” </p><p> </p><p>They stood staring at each other, Jaskier feeling raw, and Geralt’s eyes full of pain, until the world started to sway. </p><p> </p><p>It was only after Geralt caught him and gently held him close that he realized it wasn’t the world swaying, it was Jaskier falling over. </p><p> </p><p>Well, that was only minorly embarrassing, considering everything he’d just said. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt whispered into his hair a moment later, his arms comfortingly curled around Jaskier’s body. “I’ve told you this already, Yennefer is only my friend.” Jaskier sucked in a breath, but Geralt squeezed him tight, a silent plea for him to shut up. Jaskier clicked his mouth shut. “Yes, I have Yennefer as a friend. And I have Roach. And I have… my monster hunts. But what I <em> need </em> is my bard. I need my bard to be happy, healthy and <em> alive </em>. For as long as I can have him.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pulled back, confused, but Geralt was smiling at him. His eyes were sincere. </p><p> </p><p>“But… You and Yennefer-” </p><p> </p><p>“Are <em> friends </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I saw you with her,” Jaskier protested, “after the djinn…”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed, his shoulders slouching in regret. “That only happened once. She… saw right into me. She knew I had feelings for someone else… even before I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier, a lump in his throat, tried to ask, “who-” but then Geralt was kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>And really, that was answer enough. </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stayed at the camp, after that. He ate what Geralt cooked for him, and curled up with Geralt in the night, safe in his Witcher’s arms. </p><p> </p><p>He would never admit it, but he had a better sleep out here, with Geralt, than he ever did in any innkeeper's lumpy bed. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier learned how to use the spears, how to hunt deer… or the slow ones, anyway. </p><p>They fished. They picked their food from plants in the forest. </p><p> </p><p>They played games, to pass the time with smiles on their faces.  Jaskier spent afternoons serenading his love with his best songs. He didn't miss the smiles on Geralt's face. Nor the blushes whenever Jaskier made a particular pun about the Witcher's cock.</p><p> </p><p>And in the nights, they learned each other's bodies. They learned what made Jaskier moan, and what made Geralt grunt. They learned that Jaskier liked to ride on top, and Geralt liked to suck him off after. </p><p> </p><p>They learned every scar, every freckle. And afterwards, they whispered to each other into the night, and they learned their dearest wishes, and deepest fears. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier learned everything about his Witcher, and the ache he once had in his heart… it melted away, with him barely even remembering it was there. </p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p> </p><p>When it grew cold, and the earth started to freeze over, Geralt made sure Jaskier was stocked up for a few days, and he made his way back to civilization. Jaskier fretted while he was gone. Whether he was anxious for Geralt, or excited for news that he could go back into towns, he didn’t know. Perhaps it was a mixture of both. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt came back within a day. He nodded at Jaskier’s eager expression. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s passed,” he said, climbing off of Roach to pull his bard in close. “We can go back to the land of people, if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier laughed, throwing his arms around his Witcher with glee. “Oh, thank the gods! Are you sure? It’s really over?” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn’t say anything, and Jaskier pulled back. Geralt was watching him with a guarded expression, and Jaskier’s stomach tightened. What if… what if this wasn’t what he thought. What if Geralt wanted to part ways after- </p><p> </p><p>“I would like to wait another fortnight,” Geralt said evenly, “just in case. The town I went to was free of sickness, but we should still be careful, everywhere we go. I would feel more comfortable-” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier surged forward and kissed him, his worries flying away at Geralt’s words. At his use of <em> we </em>. Geralt wasn’t going anywhere… and neither was Jaskier. </p><p> </p><p>“We can wait,” Jaskier said, pulling back and grinning at Geralt’s dazed expression. “I don’t mind waiting, not anymore. Not even in the cold… not if my love is here, to keep me warm.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt blinked at him for a moment, and then he was picking Jaskier up with a growl, carrying him over to the bedrolls. Jaskier wrapped his legs around him happily. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he could wait a few more weeks, as long as he had Geralt here with him. </p><p>And oh, the songs Jaskier will sing about his Witcher when he gets back. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think :)</p><p>If you like my fics,<a href="http://happyjuicyfruit.tumblr.com/">come say hi on tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>